


Watching

by quetzalzotz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Some Fluff, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux was a morning person, whereas Kylo Ren was not. After missing from the bridge for too long, Hux goes searching for the young Sith Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sermocinare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/gifts).



> This was partially inspired by a scene from the first season of Girls. Big thanks to Sermocinare for being my Beta.

General Hux was a morning person. He liked the calm, quiet start to his days. He could have a leisurely breakfast and a large cup of coffee. And there was no rush to make it to the Bridge. He was always there by 0730.

Kylo Ren, on the other hand, was not a morning person. Every day, Hux left him curled up on side, cuddling into his pillows and blankets, snoozing away. He'd eventually flounce onto the Bridge midmorning.

Hux watched the minutes tick by and Lord Ren hadn't yet arrived. With an annoyed sigh, he stormed down to their personal quarters. He punched in the pin, and the doors slid open.

Kylo's stupid helmet was still on the coffee table. He must still be asleep. Hux couldn't smell any food, or hear the shower running. He was ready to chastise the younger man. Striding towards the bedroom, his heels clicking, Hux was ready to drag him out of bed.

He stopped short when he reached the door frame.

Kylo was sprawled out in bed, sheets tangled up beside him. One hand trailed over the slender plains of his abdomen, and the other was stroking his hard cock.

He sensed Hux, his eyes snapping to the other man. He whimpered, "does it turn you on?"

In fact, it did turn Hux on. His trousers were feeling tight, and his heart was pounding.

"Or does it disgust you? Do you think I'm bad?" His strokes sped up, lust flashing in his eyes. "I'm really bad, aren't I?"

Realization dawned on Hux. "Yes."

And dear God, Kylo moaned. A deep, low, long moan. Hux forced himself to remain stoic and cold. "You're pathetic and weak."

"Why?" Kylo breathed out. His cock was leaking over his hand, throbbing in his grasp.

"There's a man not five feet away from you, and all you can do is play with your cock." Hux sneered into the words. "You're disgusting, touching yourself like a child."

Kylo's back arched off the bed. Hux took a step forward, intending to crash his lips onto the other man's and fucking him savagely. He stopped short, just a few steps closer. He could see the flash of fear mingled with arousal across Kylo's face.

"You're dirty," Hux growled, eyeing Kylo up and down, lingering at his cock. "Weak. Too weak to wait until I got home and could fuck you senseless." He leaned down, his lips against the shell of Ren's ear.

The hot breath against his flesh made Kylo shiver and whimper, hand flying over his cock.

"So what do you want? Do you want to come over your hand like a child, or do you want to come with me tonight?"

Kylo made a strangled sound, somewhere between a whimper, a moan and a sigh. "I... I..." He couldn't spit out the words.

Hux straightened up, smirking. "You can't even make a decision. You don't deserve to fuck a living, breathing, person." Hux paced, watching as Kylo rolled his hips, thrusting into his hand. "You like it when I watch."

"Yes," Kylo breathed.

"You like being filthy."

It wasn't a question, but Kylo answered with a whine. "Yes, I like being filthy!"

Hux stood up straight and tall, eyes focused on the other man's cock. "Show me."

Kylo's head slammed into the pillow, hips jutting up one last time as his orgasm racked through his body, every nerve alight, pleasure coursing through his system. He collapsed, boneless and panting. He curled into the blankets again, tucking his long legs up against him as best he could.

Hux kicked off his boots, sliding into bed behind Kylo. His arm snaked around the slender waist of the other man. He dotted soft kisses along his shoulder.

"You should get back to work," Kylo muttered, emotionless.

"Phasma knows what to do," Hux replied, his voice gentle and calm now, without the chill from before. "If I'm desperately needed, they can call me." He rubbed gentle circles over Kylo's hip.

Kylo cuddled back, settling against the other man with a sigh.

"Did you like that?" Hux asked softly.

"Yes."

He smirked. "Next time you sleep in, I'll come looking for you again; I don't want to miss that show again."


End file.
